This invention relates, in general, to an improved illuminating device and, in particular, to an improved illuminating device having a motion detector.
In the prior art various types of illuminating devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,367 to Winslow discloses an automatic illuminating device for an ice chest that is activated by a position sensing switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,100 to Macdonald discloses an illuminating device for a closet that is activated by a plunger switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,957 to Canfield discloses an automatic illuminating device for a cabinet, which is operated by a plunger switch activated by the door of the cabinet.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 376,555 to Gebhart discloses a design for a deer antler
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,429 to Cain discloses a portable illuminating device that is operated by turning the light to a vertical position.
In contrast to these prior art references and the known prior art, the present invention provides an illuminating device that is operatively connected to a motion detector wherein the motion detector is attached to a movable object.
The present invention provides an illuminating device that is operatively connected to a motion detector wherein the motion detector is attached to a movable object. As the movable object moves, the motion detector senses the movement and automatically energizes the illuminating device to light the environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminating device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminating device that is easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminating device that will automatically turn on.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminating device that offers hands free operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminating device that is convenient to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.